


The Psychic and the Dragon

by Yoshiftw3



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Reader is gender neutral, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-19
Updated: 2018-03-19
Packaged: 2019-04-04 17:13:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14024883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yoshiftw3/pseuds/Yoshiftw3
Summary: AU! where Genji and Hanzo personalities are swapped as are Reyes and Morrison's. Roles are swapped may add other role swaps.Reader and their Friend loose their parents when they are nine and are taken up by a gang's leader and second in commander. Nine years later they are given another chance to live, but with overwatch. They will be stationed in Hanamura to pretend to be guards for the Shimada clan. Little did they know they would become close with the brothers and family members.





	The Psychic and the Dragon

**Author's Note:**

> Reader and Josh keep watch for the night when reader has a nightmare and a weird dream. It just felt too real, but it hadn't happened yet. They go to the meet up for their leader the next morning when they learn of the real reason they were chosen to go.

It was a dark cloudy night; the rest of the town was sleeping while you sat awake looking out for activity. ‘How did I get into this situation’ you thought to yourself ‘Oh right, I didn’t really have a choice’. You picked up your pistol hearing something move and tried to scream feeling someone wrap their arms around your neck, but calmed down hearing a chuckle. “Not funny Josh”

“Come on lighten up” Josh laughs quietly sitting down letting you go “Besides, I figured you could use someone to help with lookout. You are probably tired after the heist.”

“Fine” you sighed and moved over as Josh sat next to you. “I can’t believe we’ve been with these guys for nine years.”

“Well (Y/n) we didn’t have a choice thanks to the omnics.”

“I know but…We could’ve found a different family”

“Like an orphanage? No thank you. If you want out go ahead but I’ll stay here...”

“Josh..” you sigh and look up at the sky “I’ll stay, I just feel like it’s wrong” Josh frowns slightly and sighs.

“You’re right... But we can’t really think about it too much. We get to go to the meeting place for the boss right at day break.” You groan and lean back onto the wall and roll your eyes causing Josh to laugh. “You  
can rest, I’ll wake you up when it’s time” You just respond by nodding and closing your eyes letting sleep take you into its warm grasp.

You were running around your house happy giggling as you ran up to your mother “MOMMY!” you exclaim and jump up into her arms. “I love you!” you nuzzle her as she laughs and brushes your hair with her fingers.

“I love you too (Y/N) maybe we can go out for dinner when daddy gets back” she laughs as you gleefully scream and nod as you get up to clean up. You go up to your room to change clothes and brush your teeth when you hear an explosion down the street. You go to the window in your room to see what had happened only to see omnics attacking two blocks down, your friend Josh’s house and four adjacent homes caught on fire. You went to run out of your room when you realized it had been locked from the outside, you screamed and banged on the door trying to get whoever locked it to come back.  
“(Y/N) listen to me honey..” you stopped screaming and whimpered hearing your mother’s soft voice on the other side of the door. “Trust me hun, it is best you stay in there for now” she sighs softly “I promise I will come back for you love”

“I love you mommy.”

“Love you too..” You wake up gasping for air looking around paranoid, Josh looks and frowns slightly.

“”Have that dream again?” Josh sights softly “I have it too sometimes… It is bad” he looks up at the sky and closes his eyes for a minute.

“Josh?

“Hmm?”

“How much longer until we leave?”

“About a hour, try and sleep again if you can, maybe just thirty minutes.”

“ok…” you close your eyes again struggling to sleep, but eventually doze off. However, this dream feels different somehow, it felt too realistic. you open your eyes as you feel extreme heat surrounding you, you open your eyes and see a town you do not recognize, yet it feels familiar. You turn to your right and see a man with black hair, tatoo of a dragon down his arm. Buidings burned bodies litering the streets. Gasping for air you try to over turn the man when you hear a loud screeching pierce the air, you turn and see something in the sky. It looked like one of those spirit animals you had always been told about, your eyes widen as you see it plummet down towards two shadows. “Josh?” you mutter as you feel ash fill your lungs, then something shaking you.

“(Y/N… (Y/N)! It’s time to go..” You wake up gasping and coughing, Josh gently patting your back until you stop and nod gently.

“Thanks..”

“You ok?”

“Yeah..Hey Josh…”

“Yeah?”

“Nevermind..” Josh frowns slightly and tilts his head before heading over to a car.’Why was he..Who was he.. No that couldn’t have been Josh, that is ridiculous” You shake head and walk over and sit in the passenger’s seat as a fellow member drives to the meet up spot. You arrive a few hours later Josh holding your door once he gets out.

“Be careful you two, I got a bad feeling”

“Thank you, stay safe” you nod before heading in with Josh as the driver heads back to the base.

“(Y/N), you sure about this?”

“Yeah.. why?”

“I just feel weird, like we’re being stalked.” you shrug and open the door heading in, pistol out in case. You follow directions to the main room,and gasp once you open the door.  
“Katelyn?” Josh asks as if he was seeing things, the second in commander was standing talker to a commander of a new section of the Military, Overwatch you recalled. “What is going on?’

“Josh, (Y/N), come here please” Josh heads over first staying at the man, he had a gray hat on turning slightly to you two.

“Hello (Y/N), Josh” he extend his hand to Josh then to you “My name is Gabriel Reyes, strike force commander of Overwatch”.

“What the hell are you doing here” Josh states scowling, “We were not told about this”

“Calm down Josh” Katelyn puts a hand on his shoulder “We’re giving you two a second chance.. Just like nine years ago. We want you to have a better life.. I told him everything” Josh flinches and Gabriel just nods.

“I am very sorry for your losses, it is hard for someone so young.”

“So Gabriel” you speak up “Why should we trust you? After so long why should we trust a stranger?”

“I understand your skepticism, we can help you two.. We have been in contact with Katelyn and Xavier, they agree it is the best for you two.”

“Josh, what do you think?” Josh hums softly before sighing

“Alright let's go” Josh walked to the plane getting on first, not looking back at Katelyn before disappearing out of sight. Gabe followed and Katelyn grabbed you gently before you got on the plane.

“Be careful (Y/N)... Watch over Josh too” she giggles softly at the last part causing you to smile.

“I will Katelyn.. Be safe” You hugged her gently before getting on the door closing, and the pilot taking off, never to come back.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone, thank you so much for reading this crap. It is not the best, but it feels good to finally get this out. I hope to add a second chapter soonish


End file.
